


Stones

by Aliciahoran21



Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliciahoran21/pseuds/Aliciahoran21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raphael's feet hurt so Simon decides to carry him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stones

Simon and Raphael had been bored all day. It had been the hottest day of the year so far therefore they stayed at home, playing with the dog in the pool. 

Later that evening once the temperature had cooled down Raphael suggested they drive an hour or so to the beach to watch the sunset. However this wasn't a normal beach with sand, it was one of the beaches with stones instead of sand. And Raphael insisted of walking across the stones bare foot to the shore so that he could dip his feet into the water.

(He also didn't want to ruin his best shoes which he decided to wear for god knows what reason) 

'Simon' Raphael whined 'my feet hurt'. 'Well dearest, maybe if you put your shoes back on it wouldn't hurt so bad' Simon answered, stepping on the cobbled stones, heading towards the water. 'But I wanna go in the seaaaa' Raphael said whining even more. 'Raph, this was your idea. Shall we just head home?' Simon threatened, crossing his arms over his chest.

Raphael straightened as much as he could, his eyes wide. It took every cell in Simon's body not to cave in and smile at the adorable boy in front of him. 'No! I just, I wanna go in the sea but, my feet hurt from these stones' Raphael said. 

'Well that's your problem then isn't it babe' Simon said chuckling. He carried on walking, careful not to slip on the wet stones, he was almost at the shore when he noticed there was no sound coming from behind him. 

He looked back and saw Raphael squatting, trying to flatten out the rocks so that he could walk on them. His hair was natural today, therefore the wind was blowing it to the side, his cheeks and ears were tinted pink from the chilly night air and his body was a nice tanned colour from spending all day out in the sun. 

Simon was jealous that Raphael tanned so easily. Simon himself had to go through the painstaking process of burning red, peeling and then if he was lucky he might be 1% darker. Simon sighed loudly heading back over to his fiancé. 

He put his hand out for Raphael to take which Raphael just stared at in confusion. 'I thought I'd already proposed' Raphael jokes, taking his hand. 

Simon pulls Raphael up and turns so that his back is to Raphael. He bends a bit so that Raphael can jump onto his back 'no you muppet, I'm giving you a piggy back ride, jump on my back' Simon says. Raphael jumps and wraps his arms and legs around simon, squeezing him tightly, kissing his cheek. 

Simon carries on walking towards the shore, pushing Raphael up every so often. Once they reach the shore Simon bends for Raphael to get off so that he can stand in the water, Raphael just clings tighter to Simon's body and Simon stands back up straight understanding. Raphael rests his head on Simon's shoulder, kissing his neck sweetly were a fading mark was planted also. 

'I love you mi amore' Raphael whispered, 'I love you too Raphael.' Simon said turning his head to kiss Raphael.

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus this is short


End file.
